Un Nouveau Départ qu 12 Square Grimmauld
by Dinou
Summary: Tonks reçoit une convocation pour une réunion, mais elle ne sait pas à quel point cette  réunion  va tout changer pour elle.


**Titre **: Nouveau départ au 12 Square Grimmauld

**Auteur **: Dinou

**Rating **: K+

**Genre **: Romance

**Résumé **: Tonks reçoit une convocation pour une réunion, mais elle ne sait pas à quel point cette « réunion » va tout changer pour elle.

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de la saga Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent à l'écriture de cette histoire, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les fans. Merci de ne pas me poursuivre en justice.

**Note de l'auteur **: fic écrite dans le cadre du défi « Réunion au 12 Square Grimmauld » sur la communauté LJ remus_and_tonks.

**Nombre de mots **: 819

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP**

Lorsque Tonks passa la pore du 12 Square Grimmauld, elle lâcha un soupire. Elle n'était pas si pressée que ça d'assister à une nouvelle réunion de l'Ordre. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, le professeur Dumbledore était encore de ce monde, lui promettant son soutien pour faire flancher Remus, lequel l'avait encoe une fois rejetée. Et cette fois, nouveauté, il l'avait fait en public, alors que jusqu'à présent tout avait été dit en privé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était elle qui avait amené le sujet à l'infirmerie sous l'effet de l'exaspération lorsqu'elle avait vu Fleur auprès de Bill malgré tout alors qu'elle devait encore se battre avec Remus pour le faire céder.

Elle lâcha un nouveau soupire et se dirigea aussi lentement que possible vers la cusine. Pour une fois, elle ne trébucha pas et ne provoqua pas de catastrophe qui aurait pu réveiller le portrait de la mère de Sirius. Lorsqu'elle finit par arriver devant la porte de la cuisine, elle nota alors à quel point la maison était silencieuse. Y aurait-il un problème ? Avait-elle mal compris le message qu'elle avait reçu ?

Cependant, Tonks ne chercha pas à comprendre, entra dans la cuisine déserte et s'affala sur une chaise. Et ce qu'elle retenait depuis quelques temps finit par se produire : la peine la submergea, elle finit par craquer et des larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux. Elle les retenait depuis bien trop longtemps. Elle pleura un long moment, mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que quelqu'un la regardait tapi dans l'ombre, ne sachant pas s'il devait l'approcher ou au contraire tourner les talons et la laisser seule. Mais alors qu'il allait tourner les talons, il entendit la jeune femme dire quelques mots :

- « Oh Remus... je t'aime tant... pourquoi ne veux tu pas comprendre que tu es ma seule raison de vivre... »

Alors que le chagrin allait de nouveau la submerger, elle sentit que quelqu'un la forçait à se lever et la prenait dans ses bras. Par Merlin, elle connaissait ces bras. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit Remus, lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Remus lut de l'incompréhesion dans les yeux de Tonks.

- « Je suis désolé... mon amour... » dit-il alors qu'une larme coulait de ses yeux. « Je ne voulais que ton bonheur... pardonne moi... je croyais faire au mieux. » dit-il alors qu'il passait une main tendre sur la joue de Tonks.

La jeune femme avait du mal à croire aux paroles de Remus. Enfin, il lui disait ce qu'elle avait rêvé d'entendre. Mais pourtant, elle restait figée dans ses bras. Alors, Remus fit un autre pas dans la direction de la jeune femme : il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de Tonks. C'est seulement à ce moment là, que cette dernièr finit par comprendre que tout était réel, que ce n'était pas un tour malsain que lui jouait son esprit si horriblement torturé. Alors Tonks lui rendit son baiser avec passion.

Elle ne pouvait plus d'arrêter, elle avait besoin de plus que ses lèvres, elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien, de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui de la manière la plus primaire au monde. Remus semblait comprendre les attentes de la jeune car il les partageait.

Remus souleva la jeune femme de terre et la fit asseoir sur la table de la cuisine, se plaçant entre ses jambes, tout en continuant de l'embrasser passionnément. Rapidement, leurs vêtements furent jetés hors de l'équation, leur permettant de satisfaire leur besoin de plus de contact corporel. Quand finalement ils ne firent plus qu'un, Remus comprit enfin que c'était là sa place, auprés de Tonks. Il devait être là pour l'aimer et la protéger. Et juste avant de perdre totalement la tête et de se laisser au plaisir, Remus se fit la promesse que plus jamais il ne vivrait sans Nymphadora Tonks.

Après leurs ébats passionnés, ils glissérent sur le sol de la cuisine, utilisant leurs vêtements comme tapis. Tonks avait ses jambes mêlées à celles de Remus pour être sûre qu'il n'allait pas filer à l'anglaise si elle s'assoupissait.

- « Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ? » demanda Remus au bout d'un moment, lorsque son coeur se fit calmé.

- « J'ai reçu un message dans lequel on me disait qu'il y avait une réunion... apparemment, j'ai encore tout compris de travers. »

Remus sourit et embrassa tendrement Tonks sur le front. Mais il entendit comme un bruit de pas, bruit de pas qui ne lui était pas si étranger. Tout à coup, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et laissa passer Molly Weasley.

- « OH MON DIEU !! » hura t-elle avait de fermer précipitament la porte derrière elle.

- « Oups... » dit Tonks avec un sourire, avant de se relever et de commencer à ramasser ses vêtements.

- « Apparamment, tu avais bien compris le message. » dit Remus dans un sourire, puis il l'embrassa récupéra ses vêtements et les fit transplaner dans une des chambres à l'étage.

**Fin.**

J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir.

A bientôt j'espère.

**Dinou**


End file.
